She's a genius
by Elliot Tena Rickman
Summary: Percy llega al campamento por primera vez y le toca conocer gente nueva. Clarisse es una chica que ha aprendido poco sobre el amor. Una versión aproximada de "El ladrón del rayo" con romance ClarissexPercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con una historia. Esta, como las demás que subí, ya está acabada en mi ordenador y a no ser que tenga más problemas la iré subiendo a lo largo de los próximos meses.**

**Agradezco los comentarios como cualquier otro escritor, incluso si es para corregirme una falta de ortografía XDD**

**Como siempre recomendar música para los que les gusta de fondo mientras leen: **

**Partes de pelea o cierta emoción: Jet. Are you gonna be my girl? / Jet. She's a genius (Hay un vídeo genial con esta canción sobre Clarisse. Buscád en youtube y lo encontraréis. Es de "AshRain114) / The Heavy. How you like me now / Fall Out Boy. Light 'em up. **

**Partes suaves: Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. Home / Blue Swede. Hooked on a feeling / My Chemical Romance. I don't love you. / Bonnie Tyler. Have you ever seen the rain.**

**Y si se menciona alguna canción más en el texto (que lo hace XDD) pongánla también.**

.

**Disfruten. **

.

* * *

.

Clarisse's Pov

.

.

Observé al chico nuevo. Era alto, tenía el pelo castaño y se movía despreocupadamente para ser tan mayor. En el campamento Mestizo si entrabas con su edad lo más probable es que lo hicieras cubierto de cicatrices y con la cabeza medio tocada.

Consiguió llamarme la atención así que decidí acercarme y darle mi propia bienvenida. Conforme me acerqué pude comprobar que tenía los ojos de un azul antinatural, el color del mar cuando el sol se está poniendo. Me resultó irritante pero al menos eso dejaba que no era un hijo de Ares y eso significaba vía libre para experimentar de qué pasta estaba hecho. Era delgado, podría tirarlo al suelo con solo soplarle. Sonreí para mí, iba acompañado por Annabeth, ella nunca me daba problemas cuando quería patear a alguien nuevo.

-¿Te han enseñado ya los lavabos, chico?- Le pregunté tanteando que tipo de personalidad tenía.

Para quién no lo sepa aún: Nunca ataques sin haber cómo suena la voz de alguien. Es de las pocas cosas útiles que aprendí de los hijos de Atenea. El motivo es fácil, algunos de los mejores semidioses han acabado muertos por lanzarse a pelear contra un Dios menor que sólo iba a hacerles alguna oferta. Si les hubieran escuchado no habrían caído en ese error, hay algo en las voces de los dioses que no encaja con un mortal, por no hablar de que su jerga no es exactamente cómo la de los norteamericanos.

Me miró extrañado y no respondió, dejó que Annabeth farfullara algo que sonó como "Clarisse, no…". Le clasifiqué sobre la marcha "Pringado absoluto".

Le agarré del brazo y le hice entrar a la fuerza en el servicio de chicas. El se resistió todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho. Abrí la puerta de uno de los servicios y le empujé dentro. Agarrándole del pelo le fui acercando la cabeza al agua azul del inodoro mientras me reía:

-No te resistas, te va a gustar- Podía notar la resistencia que oponía a mi mano y oírle gruñir.

Me encanta ese momento en el que están a punto de suplicar, me hace pensar en los peones de un tablero de ajedrez cayendo bajo el avance magnánimo de la pieza clave del juego: la reina. Sí, me gusta el ajedrez. Por supuesto no me refiero a jugarlo, la hiperactividad es incompatible con los juegos de mesa, pero me gustan sus reglas, la estética de las casillas, las piezas… Todo. Es el juego que mejor representa una batalla. Habrá quien piense que el Risk es mejor pero esas personas no han luchado en su jodida vida. El azar de tirar unos dados no pinta nada en una guerra y el número de soldados no es lo más importante.

Ya lo creo, el ajedrez es mejor. Hay dos colores que representan dos bandos, sin infiltrados o espías, nada de ases ocultos ¿Quieres pelea? Entonces tienes que ponerte cara a cara con el rival y ser implacable, no existe la piedad, ni se retiene a nadie, sólo puedes eliminar al rival. Aun así reconozco que preferiría que el juego buscara como objetivo dejar al rival sin figuras y no darle jaque al rey. Mientras quede un soldado en pie que no sea de tu bando nada está terminado.

El caso es que me divierto. Voy despacito para mantener el interés, como dando a entender que sus esfuerzos no son inútiles pero el final será el mismo siempre. Me río pensando en lo bien que combina el agua del retrete con sus ojos. Esto va a estar genial, ya lo creo que sí.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, tengo un review! (saltando felizmente XDD). A Bel potter: Gracias :D Siento haberlo dejado ahí pero pensé que era mejor cortar antes de meterme en mucho lío para un primer cap. Espero satisfacer tus expectativas.**

**Y como siempre espero que disfruten todos los que leen (me siento particularmente feliz viendo la diversidad que hay entre mis lectores).**

* * *

.

Clarisse's Pov

.

.

Él gritó algo que no entendí y se empezó a poner rojo del esfuerzo.

Entonces pasó algo raro. Todas las tuberías explotaron. Los azulejos que las cubrían saltaron por los aires dejando a la vista un entramado de tubos grises rajados que parecían las venas del edificio. El agua me pilló por sorpresa y me empapó de pies a cabeza, sin embargo al chico no le cayó una sola gota encima. Salió por la puerta riéndose de mí y dejándome totalmente confundida por lo que acababa de suceder con el agua saliendo a lo largo de toda la pared.

Salí de los servicios y me dirigí a mi cabina hirviendo de rabia. Un incauto hijo de Hermes se atrevió a reírse de mi, le pegué un puñetazo tan fuerte que cayó al suelo sangrando. Levanté la mirada y vi a un grupo de curiosos que me señalaban con el dedo.

-¿Alguien más lo encuentra gracioso?- Les grité abriendo los brazos. Notaba la ropa pegarse a mi cuerpo asquerosamente. Se giraron y echaron a andar hacia sus respectivas cabinas.

Me prometí que iba a revenar al idiota del baño como fuera. Durante la siguiente semana me centré en mejorar mis técnicas de pelea hasta que me sentí preparada para patearle el culo en menos de diez segundos. Para entonces ya sabía que se llamaba Percy y que era hijo de Poseidon. No me importó que fuera el hijo de uno de los tres grandes, yo era la hija de Ares, el dios de la guerra.

Esperé hasta que apareció en el campo de entrenamiento y le señalé con mi espada:

-Voy a pelear contigo- No pregunté, afirmé.

Me sentía tan segura después de doblar mis esfuerzos habituales. Durante mucho tiempo no había tenido motivo alguno para mejorarme a mí misma y casi había olvidado lo bien que sentaba enfocarse en un objetivo.

Él me miró de arriba abajo con una mezcla de desgana y desprecio:

-No quiero luchar contigo- Se giró para seguir entrenando con Luke.

Este me sonrió paternalista y levantó los hombros como dando a entender que no podía esperar otra reacción. Eso me calmó un poco, seguramente el chico estaba aprendiendo a temerme como todos los demás. No quería morder el polvo, eso debía ser. Nadie se niega a pelear conmigo porque crea que no estoy a su nivel.

-Pues entonces tendrás que correr- Le aseguré y me abalancé sobre el con mi lanza eléctrica.

Luke intentó frenarme pero le golpeé con la parte trasera de la lanza en la cabeza, se inclinó hacia delante mareado y aproveché para barrerle los pies del suelo de una patada.

-Eres el siguiente, Percy- Me reí con satisfacción y eché a correr hacia él sacando la espada del cinto.

Compuso una cara de "¿Por qué a mí?" que me resultó familiar y se lanzó a la carrera. Yo era más rápida pero me había cogido bastante ventaja, calculé que lo alcanzaría cerca de la playa. Inmediatamente me dí cuenta de que pretendía, como hijo de Poseidon el podía huir por el agua. No me equivoqué, caminó sobre las olas como un pato mareado y se paró a unos cuantos metros para observar que hacía yo ante eso con una sonrisa prepotente.

Levanté mi lanza eléctrica asegurándome de que yo estaba en zona seca y la lancé hacia la zona de agua dónde estaba. Acerté no muy lejos de mi diana. Él se precipitó hacia las olas con un espasmo y un grito. Nadé hasta donde estaba y le arrastré hasta la orilla:

-Saca tu espada y lucha- Le grité mirándole amenazadoramente.

El negó con la cabeza y se rió aún tirado en el suelo.

Le pegué una patada con todas mis fuerzas en el estómago:

-Seguiré golpeándote hasta que luches conmigo- Me desesperé. No me había planteado que el hijo de Poseidon se negara a pelear. ¿Qué clase de cobarde era? Podría haberle triturado por la espalda y encima de que hacía las cosas bien él parecía más interesado en huir que en intentar nada contra mí.

-¿La hija de Ares no está acostumbrada a que alguien no quiera jugar con ella?- Se burló de mi mientras utilizaba los brazos cruzados como almohada.

Me irritó demasiado. Era la hora de hacer correr la sangre.

-Voy a pulverizarte- Le hundí la hoja de la espada en el hombro hasta que gritó de dolor y la sangre empezó a manar mezclándose con el agua del mar.

Disfruté de la imagen, debía estar doliéndole horrores con la sal del mar. Saqué la hoja y me dispuse a clavársela de nuevo. Rodó sobre el mismo, se levantó y desenfundó su espada:

-Tu lo has querido- Me fulminó con la mirada.

La herida se le curó ante mi vista a una velocidad increíble. Sonreí, después de todo iba a tener un combate medio interesante gracias al agua.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí llega el tercer cap. He decidido hacerlo un poco más largo, sé que hay quien está pensando "¿Esto es romántico?" XDD y les contestaré: No, pero todo tiene un principio y si no fuera así no sería propio de Clarisse, la dura hija de Ares XD.**

**En fin, disfruten, comenten si quieren, escuchen música si les da la real gana... XDD It's up to you.**

.

* * *

Clarisse's Pov

.

.

Los metales se golpearon entre sí una cuantas veces y nos hicimos sangrar mutuamente. El se iba curando sobre la marcha mientras que mis heridas no se cerraban con tanta agua, pero me dio igual, me lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con alguien que tenía un nivel tan bueno de espada. Normalmente sólo puedo tener competencia con Luke y con mis hermanos pero Luke prefiere enseñar a los niñatos cómo manejar la espada sin morir en el intento y a mis hermanos nunca me he permitido hundirles la hoja de la espada en la pierna cómo estaba haciendo en ese momento con Prissy.

Me emocionaba con cada golpe que conseguía asestarle, me sentía viva y dominante. Sólo existía el movimiento del bronce celestial, sus destellos con la luz del ocaso, el mar rugiendo agitado como la banda sonora perfecta de nuestra contienda. Seré sincera: no me gusta pensar en estrategias, yo únicamente me muevo por instintos para atacar y defenderme, y amo pelear tanto como mis padres. Ella era campeona de esgrima, él era el Dios de la guerra y yo, su hija, había nacido para destrozar el mundo con una espada y una lanza.

Continuamos durante horas. El cansancio me fue haciendo mella y en uno de los ataques olvidé vigilar mi flanco izquierdo. Percy me golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada en la cabeza y me mareé tanto que caí de rodillas.

-Vete a tu cabina y cúrate las heridas, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer- Me espetó el.

Lo cierto es que estaba llena de cortes pero no quería abandonar por nada del mundo. Me levanté como pude y le miré intentando enfocar bien sus ojos

-Esto no se acaba hasta que te gane- Grité y lancé otro golpe.

Me dolía toda la piel porque la sal entraba en mis heridas, me dolían los músculos por el esfuerzo de luchar sobre un terreno mojado que me hacía ser más lenta, me dolían los huesos por el frío y los golpes acumulados, había perdido parcialmente la sensibilidad en los pies y las manos y estaba tan mareada por la pérdida de sangre y el golpe que me empezaba a costar pensar.

Prissy esquivaba y me devolvía los golpes sin descanso. Consiguió sacarme la espada de la mano, me quedé mirando adonde había caído, demasiado lejos para intentar recogerla, opté por tirarme encima suya para intentar derrotarlo a puñetazos, pero él seguía teniendo su espada y me llevé unos cuantos cortes muy feos.

Pensé que iba a morir allí mismo. Después de todo, morir luchando no era una mala forma de irse del mundo, me consolé. Una vez aceptado que no iba a pasar de esa noche me volví más temeraria atacando, me lanzaba hacia él incluso si su espada estaba entre nosotros, varias veces tuvo que esquivarme para no matarme.

Percy ya no parecía tan feliz con la idea de combatirme:

-Clarisse, déjalo ya, estás hecha mierda- Sonó preocupado incluso. Ya no podía verle la cara, solo percibía borrones de color.

Oí gritos de ánimo que debían de ser de mis hermanos. Que nadie los juzgue por ello, los hijos de Ares crecemos sabiendo que es mejor morir en un combate que perderlo.

-No voy a seguir con esto, ¡Que alguien llame a Quirón!- Un sonido metálico me indicó que había tirado la espada.

Corrí hacia el borrón que era Percy a mis ojos y me colgué de su cuello como un peso muerto (nunca mejor dicho), le pillé desprevenido y conseguí tirarle al suelo. Apreté el brazo alrededor de su cuello, el se revolvió y una ola gigantesca cayó sobre nosotros. No podía pensar.

Tragué agua, la respiré y me quemó la nariz y arrasó mis pulmones. Quería gritar pero no podía, pataleé pero para salir habría tenido que soltar a Percy y yo aún tenía la esperanza de conseguir asfixiarlo y salir victoriosa de la pelea. No sabía que mis brazos ya no estaba ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente para ello.

Tenía miedo de ahogarme, no era como una puñalada, era lento e indigno. Me entró agua por los oídos.

De repente el agua se retiró y pude respirar de nuevo. Percy ya no estaba encima de mí y el aire corría por mis pulmones. Quise llorar de felicidad, no soy una chica blanda pero aquello me sobrepasaba.

Oí gritos y alguien me subió a un caballo. Sentí tanto vértigo durante el movimiento que vomité bilis. Me dolía mucho la cabeza.

El animal se puso en movimiento y no pude sujetarme a él. Me caí al suelo desde una altura de casi dos metros. Mi cuerpo explotó de dolor. No me quejé.

El caballo me cogió en brazos y entonces entendí que era Quirón. Me echó en la boca unas gotas de un líquido que sabía al batido de café que hacía mi madre en casa, debía ser néctar porque los mareos perdieron intensidad y pude enfocar mejor lo que pasaba ante mis ojos. Noté cómo mi cuerpo hacía esfuerzos por empezar a repararse.

Quirón me llevó a la casa grande y me puso sobre un sofá de lado. Vi mi imagen en un espejo, tenía los cabellos revueltos con unos mechones de pelo más largos que otros, un par de cortes me cubrían la mejilla de sangre y estaba pálida. Apenas quedaban un par de pedazos de la camiseta naranja del campamento que me había puesto esa mañana, estaba hecha trizas rojas. Mis brazos estaban más rallados que los CDs de The Scorpions que tenía una de mis hermanas. Las piernas eran lo que mejor parado habían salido, unos cuantos cortes y medio pantalón cortado. Daba asco. Mi padre se hubiera reído de mí si me hubiera visto.

Gruñí e intentaba buscar una posición cómoda para dormir cuando una voz femenina resonó en la habitación.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho, sesos de alga?!- El tono era tan irritante que quise pegarle un puñetazo para que se callara.

Percy empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido.

-No quería hacerle tanto daño pero no quiso rendirse- Terminó su excusándose.

Bien, al menos parecía que Prissy iba a tener problemas en el campamento.

-Los hijos de Ares no se rendirían nunca, viven enamorados de la idea de que los maten en una batalla- Gritó escandalizada y supuse que era Annabeth con su justicia de "hija de Atenea"- Eso no significa que puedas matarla ¡¿Por qué no llamaste a Quirón antes?!- Continuó con su tonillo repipi.

-Ya vale Annabeth, Percy va ha recibir su castigo por esto, no te preocupes, Clarisse se recuperará- La voz tranquilizadora de alguien más mayor apaciguó el ambiente.

Me reí con socarronería y solté:

-¿Para cuándo la revancha, Prissy?- Me pasé la mano por el pelo para apartarme los mechones que se me pegaban a la cara.

Puedo ser muy irritante cuando quiero. Lo sé perfectamente y lo utilizo en mi favor. Me importa una mierda estar destrozada, no soy de las que gimotean, prefiero el sarcasmo, la ironía, la chulería…etc. Me encantan las reacciones que veo cuando me marco un punto de "inmortal" (como lo llama uno de mis hermanos menores). Yo sólo me pongo en peligro, me luzco y si la cosa no sale bien nunca dejo que se me note, así nadie puede hacerme daño, así nadie sabe lo que pienso en realidad. Como los dioses.

.

.

.

**The End. Elliot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otro capítulo más. Disfruten.**

* * *

Clarisse's Pov

.

.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente emoción por hoy señorita La Rue- El centauro suena bastante tenso- Beckendorf, haga el favor de llevarla abajo. Annabeth, vaya a la cabaña 5 y recoja los efectos personales de Clarisse.- Cuando Quiron trata de usted a alguien sabes que definitivamente está enfadado y se está conteniendo.

Aun así me permito pedir algo que sé que nuestro director no me negará:

-Tengo que recuperar mi lanza del mar- Intento sonar firme pero en realidad sé que es una pregunta indirecta.

-Percy, cuando te hayas limpiado las heridas ¿Podrías traerla?- Suspira.

-Sí, señor- Sale por la puerta con Annabeth a la zaga susurrándole algo que no alcanzo a oír.

Noto que alguien tira de mí con cuidado para levantarme. Es Beckendorf, resulta impresionante que pueda ser tan silencioso con su estatura de armario empotrado. Tengo que reconocer que es de las pocas personas del campamento que me agradan de verdad. A veces entrenamos juntos y aprecio su silencio, más de una vez nos hemos ayudado sin que el otro lo pidiera, coincidimos en que nos fastidia tener que pedirle algo a la gente.

Cuando pasamos al lado de Quiron, yo apoyada en Beckendorf para poder andar, este me dice:

-Empiezo a cansarme de tu actitud, Clarisse- Está preocupado pero yo no quiero un discursito de los suyos ahora.

-¿De verdad no puede darme la chapa en otro momento?- Protesto.

Entonces, sin que pueda verlo venir, descarga su mano contra mi cara. Me quedo bloqueada, probablemente me lo merezca después de que me haya ayudado pero no puedo evitar sentirme humillada y me dan ganas de llorar (que, por supuesto, reprimo) porque en el fondo el director ha sido como mi padre durante todos estos años en el campamento y no puedo creerme que él también me odie ahora.

Beckendorf me coge en brazos cuando llegamos a la escalera e intento protestar pero él me corta:

-Hablas demasiado- Y no sé si sólo se refiere a mis quejas, a toda la escena con el centauro o a mi existencia en el campamento.

Me callo y cuando me suelta sobre el sofá de abajo me las apaño para dormir a pesar de todo.

Me desperté dos tres días más tarde. Me sentía mucho mejor, los cortes se habían cerrado sin problemas, volvía a tener la suficiente sangre en el cuerpo como para no estar mareada y mis músculos habían perdido su tensión inicial dejando tan sólo unas leves agujetas. Los hijos de Ares nos curamos más rápido que los simples mortales y por qué no decirlo: el néctar también ayuda.

Me puse de pie y vomité bilis. Al parecer no todo mi cuerpo estaba en buenas condiciones. Me sentía hambrienta así que después de lavarme y vestirme salí fuera con la esperanza de que faltara poco para la hora de comer.

Para mi desgracia el sol estaba demasiado alto en el cielo como para que tocara cenar y demasiado bajo como para almorzar.

Vi a Quiron dando un paseo con Annabeth y aceleré el paso para encontrarme con ellos cerca de la playa.

La primera en percatarse en mi presencia fue la hija de Atenea, el centauro sólo tuvo que seguir su mirada para encontrarse conmigo.

-Voy a volver a la cabaña 5, director- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle al recordar la bofetada.

De ninguna manera iba a volver a tratarle como antes así que intentaría ser cortante.

-Annabeth, déjame hablar a solas con Clarisse- Quiron me miró preocupado.

Ella se marchó y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Las olas sonaban flojito y había una brisa que removía ligeramente el césped. Todo parecía sacado de un cuadro. Cambié el peso de una pierna a otra.

-Quiero disculparme por el golpe que te di el otro día- Él habló con voz monótona- y entiendo que te sientas herida y que no quieras perdonarme por ahora- Me miró de reojo- Pero debes intentar comprender que llevas dando problemas desde que entraste. Sé que la convivencia con los demás no te resulta fácil.- Esperó a que yo aportara algo a su discurso.

-No me siento herida- Fue lo único que contesté.

-Ya... claro- Se rió resignado-¿Sabes, Clarisse? Estoy convencido de que eres una chica muy sensible y eso te hace las cosas más difíciles siendo una hija de Ares porque se espera que seas una máquina de guerra- No me miraba, contemplaba con una sonrisa afable el mar- Creo que por eso he dejado pasar algunas de las cosas que hacías, porque no te creas que no sé lo del ritual de meterles la cabeza en el váter a los nuevos ¡Eres un matona de cuidado!- Se rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

Lo miré sorprendida. ¡Quién le había dado el chivatazo? ¿Cuándo!

Se giró hacia mí- No me mires así, te dejo hacerlo porque está bien que alguien espabile a los nuevos, para que no se queden pensando que aquí ya están a salvo de todo- Suspiró.

Ya no quedaba nada de la sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto parecía melancólico.

-En fin, lo que quiero decirte es que si en algún momento has sentido que no te he querido como a una más de mis hijos e hijas- Abarcó con un movimiento de brazos el Campamento Mestizo al completo- te equivocaste. Cada uno de los que estáis aquí me hacéis un poco más sabio y feliz, a pesar de las regañinas, las normas...etc. -Me miró con los ojos llorosos- Así que recordad siempre, recuerda, que enseñar es otra forma de ayudar, no busca ser una forma de castigo- En el último momento contuvo las lágrimas.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sonó la campana que anunciaba la cena y entonces me di cuenta de que el sol acababa de ocultarse.

-Mañana me gustaría hablar con Percy y contigo a las 11 en la Casa Grande- Resumió- Ahora deberías reunirte con tus hermanos-

Empecé a subir la cuestecilla camino del comedor.

-Y, Clarisse, cuida lo que comes- Me llamó el centauro- Tu estómago aún no se ha recuperado de la puñalada que se llevó- Se aleja por la playa.

Toda la charla me hace sentir diminuta así que no pienso en nada hasta que mis hermanos me acogen con comentarios y preguntas sobre mi pelea con Prissy.

Sigo queriendo triturarle.

.

.

* * *

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

**En fin, ya era hora de que Percy opinara un poco ¿no? Otro cap más, espero que comenten que les parece la nueva situación, es algo diferente a lo que habían visto hasta ahora. Les recuerdo que la historia ya está escrita al completo. Disfruten XD.**

.

.

Percy's POV

Me levanto, desayuno y hablo un rato con Annabeth y Grover antes de dirigirme a la Casa Grande para mi reunión con el director y Clarisse.

No me hace ninguna gracia tener que tratar con esa chica otra vez, al menos espero que el señor D no este por ahí.

Cuando entro me llevo una grata sorpresa, en vez del señor D la que ocupa una silla al lado de Quiron es Silena, una hija de Afrodita de cabello dorado rojizo, ojos azules cielo y una figura muy bonita. Además ha sido agradable conmigo desde que entré, que ya es más de lo que se puede decir de otras...

Clarisse está medio oculta entre las sombras que proyectan varios muebles, apoyada en la pared con su típica cara de malos amigos. Paso de ella y me siento enfrente de Silena, de espaldas a la hija de Ares.

-¡Wow! Clarise, te veo muy bien, el néctar te ha puesto mucho más atractiva- Las dos personas que tengo enfrente me miran algo confusas pero yo sigo con mi charla- Rubia y con esos ojazos no habría podido luchar contigo el otro día, me habrían puesto una multa por dañar monumentos- Me río y poco a poco todos comprenden la broma.

Oigo un gruñido a mis espaldas y noto que algo se mueve. Silena me sonríe halagada aunque está un poco incómoda.

-Y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? ¡Qué hasta el carácter parece haberte cambiado! No te había visto sonreír nunca, pensaba que sólo sabías gruñir- Termino de decir muy rápido.

Clarisse aparece en mi campo de visión, notablemente furiosa. Quiron me mira con cara de juez y la hija de Afrodita se encoje un poco en su sitio pero me guiña un ojo rápidamente cuando vuelvo a mirarla. Al parecer ella no está aquí para mediar en favor de la otra chica.

-Dime una cosa Percy, ¿Se lo está pasando bien la zorra de tu mamá en el inframundo?- Clarisse se suelta mordaz como ella sóla y sus palabras me alteran tanto que me lanzo por encima de la mesa que se inerpone entre nosotros para golpearla.

Entonces Quiron se levanta y nos separa antes de que empiece a gotear la sangre. Sólo he tenido tiempo de asestarle dos puñetazos, el primero lo ha parado con el antebrazo pero el segundo, que le ha dado a la altura del estómago, la dobla sobre si misma y le provoca arcadas.

Silena se levanta para ayudarla pero ella le suelta un manotazo y le grita:

-¡Aparta, barbie! -Se incorpora como puede y parece que ha conseguido mantener su desayuno donde debe estar.

-Pobrecita, la nena tiene problemas para aguantar un asalto- Escupo con desprecio la frase mirándola.

El centauro se desespera y estampa su mano contra la mesa con tal fuerza que me estraña que no la parta por la mitad.

-¡Basta!- Nos mira furioso, primero a mi y luego a ella.

-Percy, para ya- Me pide Silena.

Eso termina de indignarme, ¿¡Ella mete el dedo en la herida y soy yo el que tiene que parar?!

-¡No, no te confundas! ¡No soy yo es que está llevando las cosas al límite!- Señalo a la morena- Es ella, con sus problemas mentales- Me acerco a Clarisse, que me mira con odio- ¡Nadie te soporta! ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Ares aún debe estar lamentándose de haberte reconocido como hija-

Ella intenta alcanzarme pero Quiron la coge y Silena me mira horrorizada.

-¡Percy! Primero le das una puñalada en el estómago que ni con todo el néctar que ha tomado en estos días se ha curado y después de soltarle un puñetazo en la misma zona te burlas de ella por no aguantarlo- La rubia me mira fijamente- Quitando todo lo que os habéis dicho entre medias, que os habéis pasado los dos- Nos mira alternativamente esperando que pongamos cara de arrepentidos pero nosotros seguimos siendo dos fieras que esperan el momento preciso para tirarse la una encima de la otra- Pensaba que tenías la cabeza mejor amueblada- Me dice por lo bajo decepcionada.

Me consuela que al menos esperara más de mí que de la hija de Ares.

Tras unos segundos Quiron nos convence para que nos sentemos todos. Silena y él en un lateral de la mesa y Clarisse y yo en extremos opuestos.

-Os había reunido aquí con la esperanza de que hiciérais las paces con la ayuda de Silena pero visto lo visto vais ha tener que trabajar bastante antes- Se pasa los dedos entre su cabello canoso, cansado- Quiero que dialoguéis, Silena hará de mediadora, así aprenderéis a tratar a la gente, al parecer os hace falta a los dos- La hija de Afrodita asiente conforme.

-No tengo nada de lo que hablar con él- Portesta la morena evitando mirarme.

Entonces me siento pequeñito al pensar en lo que ha dicho Silena sobre la puñalada de su estómago y me arrepiento de todo lo que he liado con la dichosa bromita.

También me viene a la cabeza Annabeth "Percy, prométeme que no vas a volver a hacerle algo así a ningún otro campista. Ser el hijo de uno de los tres grandes conlleva mucha responsabilidad, cada una de tus decisiones desencadena unas repercusiones terribles y no puedes permitirte este tipo de arrebatos".

Me lo dijo justo después de que le diera a un chico de la cabaña 5 la lanza de Clarisse. De hecho, se tiró todo el día regañándome por la pelea.

-Peor para vosotros, al final de las sesiones decidiré qué castigo poneros a cada uno en función de vuestra manera de tratar al otro- Se levanta de us silla de ruedas mágica para estirar las patas.

Ahora es Beckendorf a quien recuerdo "Dale una oportunidad, ¿vale?".

-Y si ninguno de los dos colaboráis no os iréis de aquí hasta que anochezca y os haré madrugar para que tengáis más tiempo que pasar juntos- Termina de resumirnos la normas.

Para entonces yo ya me he convencido a mi mismo de que voy a ser cordial con Clarisse así que asiento levemente con la cabeza, Quiron me mira satisfecho y da una palmada:

-Que comience la acción- Se retira a un rincón desde el que nos observa de brazos cruzados.

.

.

* * *

**The End. Elliot**


	6. Chapter 6

**A I can't be a perfect girl: Nah, Silena es muy guapa y Percy es capaz de verlo perfectamente pero la belleza no sirve de nada si la persona no te despierta la chispa. Le gusta tocarle las narices a Clarisse y como se lleva bien con Silena sabe que puede hacer eso sin que haya confusiones estrañas, eso es todo XDD Gracias por el comentario.**

**A JessyRiddleFriki: Muchas gracias, siempre anima que alguien valore la historia y comente ^.^**

**Disfruten del cap. Espero superar expectativas ;). Elliot.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se hace un silencio inmenso. Silena abre una pequeña libretita como si fuera una psicóloga pasando consulta.

Me atrevo a mirar a la chica que tengo enfrente. Obviamente ella no está entusiasmada con la idea del diálogo porque ha inclinado la silla sobre las patas traseras, ha puesto las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, se ha cruzado de brazos como si quisiera corroborar firmemente la postura de sus extremidades inferiores y está mirando al techo dejándome ver su cuello pálido.

Para ser justo debo admitir que siento curiosidad por ella. Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro recogido con una media trenza; los ojos marrones, no, espera, es más bien color Coca-Cola, como decía una cación de la que no recuerdo el nombre; la piel lévemente bronceada por las horas al sol compitiendo (o al menos supongo que esa es la razón) con pequeñas líneas de cicatrices pálidas recorriéndola aquí y allá; hoy lleva una camiseta gris en la que ponía algo que ya no se puede leer por lo gastada que está; tiene la espalda ancha; los brazos fuertes; las piernas muy largas, se le marcan un poco los músculos de los muslos pero debe de tener unos gemelos imponentes también, que no se le notan porque lleva unos pantalones negros sueltos con un cinturón; para terminar están las botas de combate negras manchadas de barro y césped por todas partes.

Da miedo, y eso que ha dejado la espada colgada del repaldo de la silla.

En conjunto parece una de esas nadadoras profesionales que salen por la tele, sólo que siempre parece enfadada.

Silena hace un ruidito impaciente por que uno de nosotros comience a hablar y asumo que voy a ser yo.

-Hace un día precioso ¿No crees, Clarisse?- Apoyo las manos con los dedos entrelazados en la mesa y espero mi respuesta.

Lo bueno de hablar del tiempo es que resulta difícil que alguien la cague diciendo algo fuera de lugar, incluso alguien tan agresivo como ella.

Sin embargo me sorprende:

-Si, es lo que tiene estar en el campamento, siempre hace sol- Me mira como si fuera subnormal mientras paladea las tres últimas palabras.

-¿Nunca llueve aquí?- Pregunto intentando arreglar las cosas.

-No- Vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-En realidad, en invierno y en otoño si llueve- Silena la corrige- Algunas veces incluso nieva. Ya sabes, la lluvia ayuda a mantener la vegetación y permitir la nieve de vez en cuando es bueno para hacerle más agradable la navidad a quien la pasa aquí en vez de con su familia- Se dirige a Clarisse- Pero eso se lo puedes contar tú, que pasas aquí la mayoría de los inviernos-

Intenta integrarla pero no parece fácil.

-El campamento nevado debe ser precioso ¿no? ¿Qué te parece la nieve, Clarisse?- Ahora yo también lo intento.

Debemos parecer dos enfermeros tratando de hacer hablar a una catatónica.

-Está fría- Dice sin dignarse a mirarme, con voz cansada.

Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que esa es su opinión sobre la nieve, entonces me paso los nudillos por una ceja y me giro para mirar a Quiron esperando que diga algo pero él está muy ocupado mirando por la ventana.

Mi hiperactividad no ayuda a mejorar la situación, estoy deseando salir de aquí.

-Bien... la nieve está fría, bien- Me paso las manos por el pelo y cierro los ojos- Y la lluvia moja ¿verdad?- Me río de la desesperación.

-Sep- Contesta a mi pregunta retórica sin darse cuenta.

Levanto las manos mirando a Silena en señal de rendición. Me siento idiota.

-Estaría bien que te implicaras más- Informa la rubia mirando con precaución a la otra chica.

Por fin baja los pies de la mesa, deja que la silla se apoye sobre las cuatro patas con un golpe y protesta:

-Esta conversación es estúpida, no es mi culpa- Frunce el ceño y hace una mueca, después suaviza la expresión y me lanza tal mirada que sé que lo que viene no me va a agradar- aunque ¿Qué se puede esperar del hijo de Poseidon si no son conversaciones de besugo?- Sonríe de medio lado.

Silena saca un muñequito con forma de pato de su bolso y lo estruja. Suena como cuando los concursantes de un programa se equivocan en una pregunta:

¡Ñeeenk!

-Cuando esto suene es que no podéis continuar por ahí- Explica y lo pone sobre la mesa con delicadeza.

Después nos mira con cara de mártir y se pone a dibujar en su libretita.

-Vaaale... No te gusta ese tema de conversación así que probaré con algo más activo: ¿Te gusta leer?- Me estiro en la silla.

-¿Con la dislexia y la hiperactividad? ¡Me encanta!- Carga la voz de sarcasmo.

-A Annabeth le gusta- Comento en voz alta- Pero tú probáblemente no sepas hacer otra cosa que no sea abusar de la gente- Agrego por lo bajo.

¡Ñeeenk!

-Percy, te he oído- La hija de Afrodita sigue dibujando tan tranquila.

-Annabeth es un ratón de biblioteca- La hija de Ares se burla.

¡Ñeeenk!

-Bueno ¿Y tú qué sueles leer?- Me pregunta tras lanzarle una mirada dura a Silena.

Me siento acorralado, yo tampoco soy muy fan de leer. Por suerte me acuerdo de un par de libros que me obligaron a leer.

-Pues ya sabes, "El hombre que ríe" de Fernando de rojas- Me costó la vida leerlo, por eso me acuerdo aún de él- "Tragicomedia de Calisto y Melibea" de Victor Hugo...- La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de los autores pero dudo que le suenen esos libros, no deben de ser muy famosos por lo malos que me parecieron- y eso- Intento parecer seguro de lo que digo.

-A Clarisse le gusta "El arte de la guerra" de Sun Tzu y, Percy, has dicho los autores del revés- Comenta Quiron distraído.

-¿"El arte de la guerra"? Suena...- Empiezo a comentar.

-Son técnicas para la batalla- Me corta ella antes de que pueda decir nada más- Tal vez te vendría bien leerlo, Prissy- Me mira con desprecio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te habría gustado que te venciera más rápido el otro día? ¿O querías morir? - Me sale sin pensar.

¡Ñeeenk!

Se pone roja:

-Al menos habrías demostrado algún valor después de huir como un cobarde- Se inclina sobre la mesa y da un golpe con el puño.

¡Ñeeenk!

Silena nos fulmina con la mirada a los dos. Clarisse suelta un bufido y yo intento relajarme de nuevo.

-Ok ¿Y qué me dices de películas?- Apoyo la cabeza en mi puño, empiezo a estar muy cansado de todo esto.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Me espeta.

¡Ñeeenk! ¡Ñeeenk!

-Oye, si no quieres acabar fregando platos durante el resto de tu vida tendrás que colaborar- Me adelanto antes de que Silena intervenga- No queremos pasar más tiempo juntos del estrictamente necesario- Me doy cuenta de que con palabras suaves no voy a conseguir nada- O tal vez tú si quieras- Me muerdo el labio inferior y le guiño un ojo- Pero en todo caso eso lo podemos solucionar fuera, a solas- Para cuando he llegado a este punto noto las miradas de Silena y de Quiron clavadas en mí.

Noto cómo me pongo rojo de la vergüenza. Clarisse me mira horrorizada.

-Ni de coña- Pone cara de asco- Eres repulsivo-.

-El caso es que si aún eres capaz de contestar de buenas maneras...- Ruedo los ojos para dar a entender que lo dudo.

-Si quisiera lo haría- Ahora está lo bastante picada así que aprovecho para retarla:

-Entonces, pruébalo, hazlo- Me reclino en la silla con las cejas levantadas y las manos levantadas a la altura del codo- ¿Tan segura estás de tu autocontrol? Danos en las narices a todos con él-

Ahora toca esperar. Sé que le he dado donde le duele: el orgullo.

Me permito mirar a los demás. La hija de Afrodita nos mira alternativamente con una sonrisita y las cejas levantadas, por no hablar de Quiron, que se ha quedado en estado de shock con la boca abierta.

-Quiero la revancha en un territorio neutro cuando acabemos con esto- Negocia ella por lo bajini.

-No creo que me esté permitido dejaros negociar eso- Protesta la rubia.

-Hecho- Me apresuro a conceder.

Sé que no puedo negarle eso, además, me parece justo.

.

.

* * *

**The End**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A I can't be a perfect girl: Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo xDD Me he rallado con lo de la canción de Fito y Fitipaldis porque no recuerdo haber mencionado ninguna canción en ese cap O.o En fin, muchas gracias por la atención que le prestas al fic, es genial, en serio ^.^ Saludos!**

**A JessyRiddleFriki-Black: XDDD Gracias! Wow, no esperaba que a alguien le gustara tanto ^.^ Si al final aquí nadie es tonto, algo se le ha pegado de Annabeth XDDDD XD Saludos!**

**.**

**Pues nada, otro cap, es verdad que ahora los subo más lento pero lo que importa es que acaban subidos, ¿no?. Disfruten.**

* * *

.

.

-Me gustan "300", "Troya", "Salvar al soldado Ryan" y cualquier tipo de cine bélico- Afirma sin mucha pasión en la voz- Supongo que a ti te gustará Titanic...- Comenta con cierto tono de burla- Por el barco, obviamente- Se apresura a arreglar no sin cierta chulería.

Me río. Esto puede ser divertido.

-En realidad soy más de "Big Fish", me hace sentir más identificado- Bromeo.

Se lo dejo fácil para que haga un comentario borde y demuestre que no se puede controlar.

No debería hacerlo si quiero salir de aquí pero se lo merece por todas las anteriores. Estoy deseando verla fallar.

Ella se tensa, abre la boca con un brillo en los ojos que denota que está a punto de soltar algún insulto y dice con una voz muy suave:

-Entonces ¿No has tenido una historia de amor como la de Leo?- Se rie en silencio y mueve los labios como en una película muda hasta que entiendo las palabras "gran besugo".

Wow, Clarisse siendo sutil, esto si que es interesante. Hago un leve movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que me rindo ante su gesto.

-Me temo que no, ¿tú?-

Silena deja de escribir en su cuaderno para volver a mirarnos raro y Quiron se empieza a pasear por la estancia tan nervioso que parece que va a relinchar.

Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de lo mal que sonaba todo esto después de mi intento de pincharle el orgullo.

-Lo más cercano a mi que hay de amor es la novia imortal de mi padre- Se rie con el chiste.

Silena la fulmina con la mirada, no ha sido buena idea meterse con su madre delante de ella.

-¿Qué me dices sobre la música?- Cambio de tema.

Durante otra hora larguísima charlamos sobre grupos musicales, canciones, conciertos, películas y series.

Clarisse nunca contestaba con más entusiasmo de la cuenta, nada de "¡Ese grupo es lo jodidamente mejor del mundo!", en verdad, no recuerdo que pasara del sencillo "me gusta", ni siquiera "me encanta".

Y era absurdo porque el brillo de sus ojos la delataba. Cuando hablé de "Dead" de My Chemical Romance pude verla con claridad contenerse para no cantar el estribillo de la canción. Simplemente era incapaz de coincidir conmigo en algo o de mostrarme algo más de sí misma.

Me sentí mal pensando que la únicas personas que habían preguntado por ella cuando estuvo convaleciente fueron Beckendorf, Lee (de la cabaña de Apolo. Sólo quería saber cuando se reincorporaría su compañera de escalada), Annabeth y Luke (Estos dos últimos más por curiosidad que por amistad).

Lo que la dejaba con un sólo amigo, uno no muy hablador. Me pregunté si alguna vez se habría pasado la tarde colgada del teléfono para hablar con alguien o si le contaría a Beckendorf lo que realmente pensaba.

Me sentí identificado cuando caí en la cuenta de que antes de Annabeth y Grover yo estaba en una situación parecida. Quise hacerle hablar de algo que le apasionara.

-Oye, tu apellido ¿es francés?- Probé suerte.

-Sí y el nombre también- Admitió.

-¿Has estado en Francia o simplemente te viene de antiguos familiares?- Pregunto haciéndome el desinteresado.

He descubierto que así es más fácil que diga algo más que si o no.

-Nací en Paris y viví allí hasta que tuve los 11- Le brillan los ojos y parece hundirse en los recuerdos.

¡Bingo! He dado con el tema perfecto. Además, me interesa de verdad.

-¿Cómo es?- Hablo en un tono algo más confidencial y me inclino hacia delante.

-Bueno, es una ciudad bonita, ya sabes, la torre Eiffel de las postales y esas cosas- Mira a la mesa con un repentino interés.

-Clarisse, en serio, quiero saberlo- Mantengo la voz suave para no auyentarla.

Me mira a los ojos incómoda.

-Por favor- Extiendo las manos delante de mí- Te prometo que no le contaré a nadie lo que me digas y... ¡te daré esto!- Saco de mi bolsillo una navaja.

Mi abuelo me la dio una vez para defenderme si las cosas venían mal, tenía otras 6 de esas en un cajón guardadas así que creo que podré pedirle otra cuando le vea en invierno pero es muy bonita así que creo que a Clarisse le encantará.

Efectivamente, la abre y la admira.

-Hecho- Suspira- París es el lugar perfecto. Es mi casa- Aclara- Después de que yo entrara al campamento mi madre volvió porque decía que aquí no había color y no sabes la razón que tiene. Allí hay una mezcla de todo tipo de personas de distintas nacionalidades. Los monumentos, los museos, las calles... todo es funcional sin ser feo. Oh, ¡y si hubieras estado en el museo de armas!...-

Se tiró el resto del tiempo hablando de Paris. Respondía a todas mis preguntas con pasión y acabó confesando que se moría de ganas por volver a ir.

El ambiente se me contagió y acabé hablandole de mi vida, desde Gabe el apestoso hasta la comida azul. Resultó ser buena escuchando, ninguno de los dos protestamos cuando se nos pasó la hora de la comida y no nos dimos cuenta de que Silena se había ido hasta que Quiron nos dijo que podíamos marcharnos. Estaba oscureciendo.

-¿A qué hora venimos mañana?- Preguntó una Clarisse más relajada que al principio.

Me paré en la puerta para escuchar la respuesta.

-No creo que haga falta otra sesión- Admitió Quiron.

Los ojos de Clarisse se apagaron de golpe. Fue como si alguien rompiera la única farola encendida de una calle, no quedó rastro del brillo que había habido.

-Claro- Fue hasta la puerta y al pasar por mi lado soltó- Parece que he conseguido librarme de ti, Prissy- Y volvieron las caras de chica dura, la ironía y el sarcasmo recobraron su lugar en mitad de su rostro.

Quise pegarle a Quiron por ser tan ciego.

-Percy, tu no te vayas, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte- Me dice el centauro.

.

.

* * *

.

**THE END. Elliot.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
